Kevin
Call Me Kevin, but he plays Harry Potter on the PS2 and gains the respect of us all. Summary Kevin O'Reilly (also known as Call Me Kevin) is a Youtuber who is known for his hilarious gameplay commentaries and other lifestyle type videos. He created the characters of Jim Pickens, Grognak The Destroyer and Jog Mansen, as well as several others. He is also the God of the Pickens Character Universe (PCU) and controls what happens in it. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2. Personal life Kevin O'Reilly was born on November 10th, 1993, and currently lives in Cork, Ireland. He quit school and started his YouTube career around 2009 at age 16 on the channel which is now called "The Old CallMeKevin Channel". Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2. In 2016, Kevin was hit by a vehicle, sadly forcing him to sell his business and stop producing videos for a while, at which point he lost many subscribers. In late 2016, Kevin decided to start over again and created his new channel, "Call Me Kevin", and is currently doing YouTube full time and has many series' on his channel such as Garry's Mod, Bad Cooking, Hello Neighbor, The Sims 4, Comedy Night and Grand Theft Auto. Kevin also plays many older games on PC and other consoles, such as Harry Potter, L.A. Noire, and a variety of Spider-Man games. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2. Personality Kevin has the mind of a sociopath and the charisma of an Irish Catholic boi. His sense of humour is ironic and often relates to the meme culture. He has a mild interest in architecture, which is possibly why his favourite game is The Sims 4. Shown especially in his GTA 5 RP series, Kevin tends to like stomping everybody's villages. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2. Quotes * "I fell into a burning Ring of Fire" * "The Pacifier, more like Bore: Ragnarok" * "I am Grognak The Destroyer, attorney at law." * "I have Amnosia." * “Rick and Morty? More like Rick and Microphone.” * "...more like Bore: Ragnarok!" * ”I could have sworn Johnny Cash was K-Pop.” * "Move like a bee, sting like a... uhh... bee" * "My name is Jog Mansen I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm here to have a good time." * “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don’t care what humans think is impossible.” * "Remember where we parked." * "Anal only." * "Feck feck feck." * "I'm more of a feck-boi myself." * OWO * "Y-You have to- uh- be sad to be happy because what's life without darkness my friends. ...This looks disgusting." * "I can be this stereotypical because I'm Irish." * "I got hit by a car" * "You ever get beat up with an Asian man? Not by one with one." * "ROLY-POLY THEM THAT'S MY STRATEGY!" * "My hand is stuck in the tip jar" * "I didn't just beat you up, I beat people up with you" * "And then the man dolly went on the other man dolly" * "This asian guy’s my favorite weapon" * "He's part of the furniture now" * "Here comes the Asian man NYEEEOW" * "It was Kevin, in the penthouse, with a CANDLESTICK!" * "OH oh, that knife is stuck in you" * "I'm like King Kong, how romantic" * "I'm a noble Irishman and I like potatoes" * "I like eating potatoes and kicking ass, and I'm all out of ass" * "My name is Kevin and you can call me Kevin" * "Ughh! His Spider sense is useless, Spider sense more like common sense, hehehe..that was pretty lame" * "I don't need your witty remarks right now, thats my job and I'm not very good at it" * "It scared the BEJESUS out of me" * "Stop tickling your dad, let's go." * "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2." Trivia * He is 6'1, which he announced in his 1 million subscriber special. * In "Comedy Night but it’s a Christian server", Kevin jokes about being Catholic but later confirms that he doesn't, in fact, identify as one. * Seven Tails was someone Kevin met randomly in a Gmod game and after enjoying the quality of the content invited him back for more episodes. * Kevin's Minecraft videos saved the life of his Fallout RP character when an old fan helped him escape a legion camp. * Kevin can play the guitar and once sang the popular K-Pop ballad "Ring of Fire" by Johnny Cash on a server of Sea of Thieves. (He also sang this song on the game "Comedy Night") * "Kevin's favourite movie is the emoji movie" - BoomLiam on the official Discord server * In the episode "Trying new jobs but only through video games", Kevin mentions that his birthday is at some point in 1993. In the episode "Detroit: Become Human but we finish the game," he clarifies that his birthday is November 10th. * Kevin has a scar under his eye, in a video on his old channel, which has now since been privated, he states he got the scar by spinning around in circles with his sister in the living room, and fell over and hit his head on the couch leg, he went further saying it was only paper stitched. But it turned out well because he got out of going to church. * In the episode "Why I Quit School Aged 16 To Do Youtube Full Time...", Kevin mentions he is 23 as of January 20th, 2017. *# His 23rd birthday was 10 days prior on the 10th of November. *# He also mentioned that he dropped out of school at 16 to continue with YouTube on his older channel. *# In the same video - Kevin mentions that in his early teenage years, he struggled with sickness, such as stomach pains to stomach ulcers, which was because of stress, and the pains made school increasingly harder for Kevin, as he found it hard to go through a full day in pain. * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban but it's on PS2. * Trivia, more like Bore Ragnarok! * His trivia page is not secure. * Kevin loves to annoy people in online games, as he mentioned that in his video called " Reacting to my YouTube videos from 2010 " * Kevin is the only youtuber who reads every single comments on his videos. * The best thing about Kevin's videos are his video title. * Kevin always likes to remind people that his name is Kevin and everybody should call him Kevin, because he thinks people often forget his name. Gallery Category:Call Me Kevin